Corpsington
Corpsington is a Survival and Objective map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Corpsington is a small-medium map set during the night in a city which has been overrun by the undead. The map seems to be a continuation of Murksville, as evident by both the map description and the fact that the very same boat is in the dock area at the start. The map consists of the office building, warehouse, and the street outside of the office. The survivors' goal in this map is to make it to the rumored safehouse at the end of the level, making this the most linear objective map in the game. Objectives Survivors *Break into the office building by destroying the barricades to the door *Head to the warehouse and open the door; defend the area until the door is open *Destroy the fusebox on the second floor of the warehouse, allowing the magnetic crane to drop a container *Use the container as a bridge to gain access to the window leading to the second floor of the office building *Exit the building into the street and push the generator from the gas station to the saferoom entrance *Defend the generator and the saferoom door *Close the door, locking the zombies out Zombies *Prevent the survivors from accomplishing any of the goals, presumably by killing them Strategies Survivors *When entering through the front door, have somebody on guard covering the office building's windows, as zombies exit through these to attack the survivors. *Be cautious of the docks while destroying the barricade; zombies may respawn in the water and climb up. *In the beginning area, be sure to search for weapons. Weapons will spawn to the left of the chain-link fence behind a barrier, in the room with the partially opened garage door, and by the vending machines in the square patch of dirt surrounded by fence. *Once the barricades are destroyed, be cautious of any zombies hiding in the rooms on each side or behind the door. *Check the stairwell on the left when entering for weapons, but be cautious of zombies coming from the elevator. *The fire extinguishers on the walls can be shot, causing them to explode after a few bullets. A zombie will take a fair amount of damage if standing beside one when combusted. *Once outside the warehouse, press the button and check the open container for weapons. *When the warehouse doors open, take a right if you need health; there will be a first aid kit and possibly a weapon in the side rooms. *Destroy the fusebox, or cover the person who is destroying it by guarding the stairs. There is a barricade hammer that spawns in the room and possibly a weapon on the table in the corner. *Once the power goes out, be careful when exiting the stairwell, as zombies can now lurk in the dark. *Once the power fails, the garage doors on the ground floor by the open container will open. Usually there will be a weapon there. *After you go upstairs to the balcony outside, if you have the hammer use it to barricade the zombies, stalling them from reaching the balcony. *Once out in the street, there will be pills that spawn in the convenience store. Let the wounded take them. *Do not let the zombies press the button by the garage door where the generator is; if they open the garage it will serve as a new spawning position. *If you stand in front of the generator it can still be pushed, but not if you are standing on top of it. *Let the people who have the powerful weapons such as rifles and shotguns push the generator. *Once inside the saferoom, make sure nobody in the room is infected. Infected survivors will not allow the round to end if they are in the saferoom. Zombies *When the humans are attempting to break down the door they will be preoccupied with that; use this to your advantage to kill distracted survivors. *You can wait behind the door or in the surrounding rooms when the doors finally open. Hide to catch survivors offguard. *As the humans continue to complete objectives, more areas of the office building will open, allowing you easier access to points across the map. *When the power in the warehouse goes down, you can use the darkness of the warehouse to your advantage. *When the survivors are pushing the generator, be sure to open the garage door by the convenience store. Doing so will enable a new spawning position for the zombie team. Version History * ZPO_Corpsington was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.3. * ZPS_Corpsington was added to Zombie Panic! Source in the maps update for version 2.4.1. * ZPO_Corpsington received an update in version 3.0. * ZPS_Corpsington received updates in versions 3.0 and 3.0.7. Trivia *The name of the city is Corsington, but a survivor spraypainted the letter "p" in it, creating the name "Corpsington", which is a combination of the city's name and the word "corpse", which is a dead body. *The body under the blanket by the shipping container appears to be Jessica's. *The fact that the body is under a blanket is something also seen frequently in the'' Left 4 Dead'' series, another franchise, and may possibly be a reference to it. *The sign for the lottery in the convenience store says in small print "You have better odds of being eaten by zombies", which is ironic considering the situation. *Written beside the door which the survivors use to enter the office building is the warning "DO NOT OPEN--DEAD INSIDE" is likely a reference to one of the doors in the first episode of the first season of The Walking Dead. *Coprsington seems to be the only map which is a direct continuation of any map, with it coming after Murksville in some sort of unestablished timeline. *On one of the white boards in the office building, it says that shipments were cancelled due to the "bird flu thing", which implies that the illness has been known about for some time before becoming a major pandemic. Gallery 2013-02-27 00028.jpg|The city limits sign 2013-02-27 00039.jpg|The saferoom 2013-02-27 00038.jpg|The entrance of the saferoom (interior) 2013-02-27 00037.jpg|The saferoom entrance (exterior) 2013-02-27 00036.jpg|The saferoom from the street 2013-02-27 00035.jpg|The street 2013-02-27 00034.jpg|The garage 2013-02-27 00033.jpg|The generator 2013-02-27 00032.jpg|Derp Derp Ice Cream 2013-02-27 00031.jpg|The lottery ad 2013-02-27 00030.jpg|Another view of the street 2013-02-27 00029.jpg|The street and convenience store 2013-02-27 00027.jpg|The second floor of the office building 2013-02-27 00026.jpg|The zombies' spawn in the top floor 2013-02-27 00024.jpg|A room which opens after the power fails 2013-02-27 00023.jpg|The window leading back into the office building 2013-02-27 00022.jpg|The shipping containers serving as a bridge 2013-02-27 00021.jpg|The crane holding the container 2013-02-27 00020.jpg|The fuse box room 2013-02-27 00019.jpg|Stairwell to the fusebox room 2013-02-27 00018.jpg|The warehouse 2013-02-27 00017.jpg|The alternate entrance to the warehouse after the door is opened 2013-02-27 00014.jpg|The door to the warehouse 2013-02-27 00013.jpg|The body under the sheet 2013-02-27 00012.jpg|Armand Shipping Imports 2013-02-27 00010.jpg|The area between the office and the warehouse 2013-02-27 00007.jpg|Beyond the entrance 2013-02-27 00006.jpg|The entrance to the office 2013-02-27 00005.jpg|A window the zombies can exit from 2013-02-27 00004.jpg|The elevator shaft 2013-02-27 00003.jpg|Another exit for the zombies 2013-02-27 00002.jpg|The office building 2013-02-27 00001.jpg|The human spawn area Category:Maps